The present invention relates to a sinker in a flat knitting machine, and more particularly to a movable sinker in flat knitting machine exhibiting an effective function in a flat knitting machine, using compound needles.
Generally when forming a knit texture by a flat knitting machine, the supplied knitting thread is led to the hook part stopping position of the knitting needle while holding the loop by the sinker and knitting needle disposed at the front tip part of the needle bed, and this supplied knitting thread is stopped at the hook part of the knitting needle, and the knitting needle is drawn back, while the loop is passed over this knitting thread which made up a new loop, and a stitch is formed by knocking over, thereby forming the knit texture successively.
However, when forming various knit textures by a flat knitting machine comprising compound needles, the knitting thread supplied in the hook of the needles may not be securely fed (guided) into the position capable of hooking when knitting due to thickness of different knitting threads, or may be caught by the slider of the compound needles, thereby causing problems in formation of various knit textures.